A Senshi's Past Series
by SailorYingYang
Summary: Basically a series where it has the Inner senshis own stories. I wrote this a long time ago and just recently revised my poor writing style.Boy, I have changed with my writing styles now...sort of. :-P
1. Amy

A Senshi's Past Series: Amy  
  
In the Anderson house...6 year old Amy Anderson watches as both of her parents start fighting verbally and then her father, Tim Anderson leaves quickly with his things without even a goodbye. So Helen and Amy are left all alone. Little Amy cries for her daddy as her mother tries to comfort her daughter but to no sucess. Amy gets out of her mother's embrace and runs to her room where she slams her door and reads her books. The 6 yr. old Amy is now a 14 yr. old teenageer.   
  
In her room (present time)...she is still found reading her books in her room silently as she hears a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?",asks Amy curiously.  
  
"It's me Amy. We need to talk.",says Sarah urgently as Amy gets up from her position and puts down the book she was reading.She opens the door and lets her friend in.   
  
"So what's up?",asks Amy but Sarah sits down quickly.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding our Senshi meetings? Now what's up?",asks Sarah calmly but Amy knew that she meant it in a serious voice.  
  
"Am I 'the brain' in the group of the other team?",asks Amy calmly.  
  
"No, everyone has their parts.You're the one that uses that brain of yours to figure things out that we can't. You're an important part of the Inners.",says Sarah calmly as Amy blushes.  
  
"You don't have to say that, Sarah-chan.",says Amy embaressed as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"I'm not trying to flatter you, Amy-chan. Are you going to come next time when we ask?",says Sarah as Amy nods.  
  
"Hai, I'll come. Oh & Sarah-chan...",says Amy happily as Sarah nods.  
  
"I know.'Sarah-chan, don't tell anyone about our conversation'. If that's it then I'll go.",says Sarah as Amy   
stops her.  
  
"There's also another reason why I haven't been going to the temple.",says Amy quietly as Sarah turns   
towards her casually but her muscles are tighting.  
  
"My dad's been finding out where I go. He wants to meet my   
friends.",says Amy worried.  
  
"Is he stalking you, Amy-chan?",asks Sarah causiously but Amy shakes her head quickly.  
  
"No, he's never seen me since I was six and now he wants to see me and my friends.",says Amy quickly.  
  
"We'll meet him together then.",says Sarah as Amy nods happily and thanks her friend.  
  
The next day (after school)...a car pulls up and a man gets out casually. Sarah and the rest of the teams join her and Amy. As the man gets closer towards   
them...Amy gets more nervous. "Calm down Amy-chan.You're shaking like a leaf.",says Sarah whispers in her ear as Amy calms down.  
  
"Hello Amy.These must be your friends that I've seen you with.",says the man as Amy nods.  
  
"Yes Dad, these are my friends.",says Amy calmly as she introduces them to him and they bow slightly.  
  
"I'm very glad to meet all of you. Your mother tells me that you're the top in all of your classes. How is school been going?",says Tim Anderson.  
  
"School's been easy.",says Amy.  
  
"She also tells me that you've sometimes been coming home late. Why have you been so late?",says Tim as Sarah looks at Amy concerned.  
  
"She's been helping us with some really hard projects. We've been having trouble in some of them.",says Sarah calmly as she crosses her fingers behind her back.  
  
"Well my Amy's always been a great helper. That's good that you're helping out your friends.",says Tim. Then   
his pager comes off and he checks it.  
  
"I've got to go.It's been great meeting all of you.",says Tim quickly and then he   
gets in his car and speeds off.  
  
"Yeah, that's my dad: always leaving.",says Amy as her vision gets blurry. Sarah catches   
her easily and then carries her inside the Temple.  
  
Inside...Raye gets a cold rag and dips it in a basin of ice cold water. Then Sarah puts her down in a cot as Raye puts the rag on Amy's forhead.   
  
"What happened Sarah-chan?",asks Serena worried.  
  
"She fainted. She's out like a light.",says Sarah but the Inners take her expression wrong.  
  
"She's going to die?!",says Lita as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"She's just going to be out for awhile.",says Sarah as she gets an :anime drop: on her forhead.  
  
"Gomen, Sarah-chan.",says Lita quietly as Sarah nods.  
  
A few hours later...Amy wakes up and finds that everyone's asleep except Sarah who's lighting a candle for some light.  
  
"Sarah-chan, what happened to me?  
What time is it?",asks Amy worried.  
  
"You fainted.Have you been eating enough lately, Amy?You're been out for 5 hours. The others went to sleep while I stayed up.",says Sarah as she stiftles a yawn quickly.  
  
"I fainted?Not really. I've been so worried about meeting my dad that I forgot my routine sandwiches and after school snacks.",says Amy sheepishly.  
  
"Are you fine by yourself?",asks Sarah as Amy nods quickly.  
  
"Get some sleep, Sarah-chan.You deserve it.",says Amy as Sarah nods.  
  
"Hai, sleep's good.",says Sarah as she curls up next to her boyfriend.  
  
'Poor Sarah-chan she doesn't know anything about me. I wish that I could tell all of them. Why am I being so foolish? I should quit being a Senshi. They don't know me or my past.',says Amy as she gets up and puts down her Senshi wand inside Sarah's hand.Then she takes off her comm. watch and sets it down.   
  
Sarah doesn't stir as Amy slips out unnoticed.Amy sits down on a bench at MayField Park. She thinks to herself as a light wind stirs up. Her hair plays with the wind as Amy thinks about her past.  
  
*Past memories*:  
  
Princess Amy is on the planet Mercury in a secret cave.She's sitting down reading a few books when her father finds her.  
  
"What are you doing here?You know that it's forbidden for women to read books.",says her father angerily.  
  
"I want to learn to be a doctor like all the other Mercurian men can do.I want to do lots of things not just cook and clean everyday.",says P.Amy angerily as the present-Amy passes out again.  
  
A few minutes later...she sees S.E.Y-Y there looking worried and pissed.  
  
"What's wrong, Amy-chan?",asks S.E.Y-Y concerned.  
  
"Nothing, Y-Y.",says Amy.  
  
"Something's wrong if you left your comm. and your wand. Now what is it?",says S.E.Y-Y.  
  
"I didn't 'leave' my wand and comm. on accident. I don't want to be a Senshi anymore.",says Amy   
annoyed.  
  
"Are you sure? You'll probably regret it though.",says S.E.Y-Y calmly.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I doubt it, Y-Y.",says Amy calmly as S.E.Y-Y nods.  
  
"I hope you enjoy your life.",says S.E.Y-Y calmly as she disappears quickly. Then Amy gets up and goes back to her house.   
  
At her house...she unlocks the front door and then goes straight to her room. In her room...She falls asleep hard and doesn't wake up until her alarm clock goes off.  
  
'I'm not going to school today.I don't want to face them.',says Amy to herself and then she goes back to sleep.  
  
A few hours later...Amy hears a bunch of school buses go by her house as Amy gets up and gets herself some breakfast.  
  
After breakfast...she does homework when she gets a phone call from Serena. She answers the phone and says,"Moshi moshi.Anderson residence.".  
  
"Amy, why weren't you in school today? I was really worried about you.",says Serena concerned.  
  
"I just had a little upset stomach that's all.",says Amy lieing as she crosses her fingers.  
  
"Oh, do you want to come to the Senshi meeting today? It's at Raye's. Lita's going to make chocolate chip cookies today.",says Serena happily.  
  
"No...I don't think that I can come....I have alot of work to do.",says Amy stuttering.  
  
"Okay Ames.But if you change your mind then it starts at 3:30PM.",says Serena and then it goes dead.  
  
'I can't believe that I just lied to Serena.',says Amy to herself as she decides to get ready.  
  
At 2:59...Amy arrives at the temple early as she sees Sarah stands next to the   
entrance pole casually.  
  
"Long time no see, Amy.",says Sarah calmly as Amy just nods.  
  
"I'm still keeping what I said yesterday, Sarah.",says Amy coolily as Sarah nods.  
  
"Then why have you come to the Senshi meeting?",asks Sarah calmly.  
  
"Because I'm going to tell them together.",says Amy coldily as Sarah holds out Amy's comm. and wand from her pocket.  
  
"You're going to need these.",says Sarah as she hands them back to her and then leaves to go inside the   
temple.  
  
Inside the temple...both teams are sitting there around the Sacred Fire when Amy comes in casually.  
  
"Hi guys.I have something to tell you all.",says Amy in a serious voice as everyone's eyes are on her.  
  
"What is it, Amy?",asks Lita curiously.  
  
"I'm not going to be a Senshi anymore.Here are my things.",says Amy as she sets down her things near her.  
  
"Amy, are you sure you know what you're doing?What are we going to do without you?",asks Serena as Sarah comforts her friend.  
  
"Do you still want to be a normal teenager or do you want to help us fight for what's right?",asks Sarah in a serious voice.  
  
"A normal teenager. Being a Senshi is nothing but getting beat up and having to live in fear of youmas or new enemies.",says Amy angerily.  
  
"Hai, but you die then you'll die with the fact that you helped to try & keep peace. Crystal Tokyo won't be the same without you though.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"At least I'll be alive to see it.",says Amy angerily.  
  
"Have it your own way, Amy. We'll be here waiting if you want to come back though.",says Sarah as Amy nods and then leaves quickly.  
  
At the temple...both teams get attacked by a huge droid and then Amy almost gets killed but a medium sized purple dome appears over her.  
  
"Amy-chan, I know that you don't want to hear this but we need you're help. No matter what happened in your past as a princess or in your present. You'll always be our friend because friends stick through the thick and thin. Ja ne.",says S.E.Y-Y's voice through the dome as Amy understands.  
  
"Mercury Star POWER!!",shouts Amy as her wand & comm. appear in her hands.Then the wand starts to glow as she transforms into SMerc.The dome disappears quickly as she runs through the city until she sees the others fighting a losing battle.  
  
"So another Senshi decided to join her own death too?Your welcome to see your friends die right before your eyes.",says the youma group's leader.  
  
"I don't think so.",says SMerc as she creates a huge fog and then gets her friends out of the way before she turns them to ice quickly. S.E.Y-Y gets up while holding onto her deep wound in her side.  
  
"I knew that you'd come.I'm proud of you.",says S.E.Y-Y as she tries to heal herself but then moans softly.  
  
"What's wrong, Y-Y?",asks SMerc concerned.  
  
"We're hurt very badly.We need to go to the hospital quickly.",says S.E.Y-Y as SMerc nods.  
  
"I can't teleport everyone at once though.",says SMerc as S.E.Y-Y nods.  
  
"Hai, I know.That's why I'm going to teleport everyone to the Tokyo Tower Hospital.Hold on.",says S.E.Y-Y weakily as her emblem glows brightly and then they are all teleported into hospital.  
  
In the hospital...SMerc sees a few doctors and gets there attention."Help, my friends are hurt badly.",says SMerc as a few doctors see them and get alot of stretchers out for them.  
  
A few minutes later...they are all wheeled into the Emergancy Room as SMerc. sits down quietly.  
  
A few hours later...a doctor comes out and says,"You're friends are in   
pretty bad shape but you'll have to let them rest here.They'll be out in a few days.".  
  
SMerc. nods & then thanks the doctor as she teleports out of the hospital quickly.  
  
At her house...SMerc. gets a phone call from Serena's mom, Raye's Grandpa and Mina's mom all asking about where their daughters are.  
  
"I'm sorry but they all wanted to spend the week here.They'll be back in a few days.",says Amy as they all accept that and then don't worry about them.  
  
A few days later...SMerc. teleports to the hospital.Inside...a nurse smiles at her & asks,"Are you that Senshi that brought in those others?".SMerc nods as the nurse tells her that they are all in RM. 128.  
  
In RM. 128...SMerc opens the door and sees her friends all under a bunch of IV's and hooked up to machines.A doctor checks up on them as SMerc inside the room.  
  
"This is really strange.The ones with the masks are healing up very quickly.",says the doctor amazed as   
SMerc surprised but very happy.  
  
"When will the Lost team be out?",asks SMerc curiously.  
  
"Tonight, but the others will be out for a few more days. It looks like the Lost team was hit harder but they are all healing faster than the Inner Senshi.",says the doctor as he leaves.  
  
That night...SMerc. teleports inside of the hospital as she sees her older friends get up and start to float around.  
  
"Hey guys.I was so worried.",says SMerc. as she hugs S.E.Y-Y sadly.   
  
S.E.Y-Y rubs her back and says softly,"We're fine now. Dry your tears Merc. The Inners will be ready to leave tomorrow." as SMerc's shocked.  
  
"But how the doctor said that they wouldn't be ready to go for a few more days.",says SMerc confused as S.E.Y-Y smiles calmly.  
  
"They don't know how persistant I can be.",says S.E.Y-Y smugily as SMerc hugs her again.  
  
"You're the best, Y-Y.",says SMerc as S.E.Y-Y smiles.  
  
"Hai, I know I am. Now let's go home.",says S.E.Y-Y modestly as they all teleport to their homes.  
  
The next day(after school)...SMerc. & the Lost team appear inside of the Inner's room as SM and the other Inners wake up.  
  
"You guys okay?",asks S.E.Y-Y calmly as SM takes her hand calmly.  
  
"Hai, but what happened?",asks SMars as S.E.C. helps her up out of her bed.  
  
"We have SMerc to thank for saving our Senshi and Knight butts. She kicked youma tail.",says S.E.Y-Y as SMerc blushes slightly.  
  
"It was nothing...really.",says SMerc as the Inners all thank her & then they all teleport to their homes happily.  
  
*******************************************The End********************************************** 


	2. Serena

A Senshi's Past Series: Serena  
  
As three year old Serena stares at her little brother, Sammy Tsukino curiously...  
  
"Is this my brother, Daddy?",asks Serena as a man in his mid-twenty nods happily.  
  
"Yes, honey this is your brother.",says Ikuko kindly.  
  
"Do you want to hold him?",asks Ikuko as Serena nods happily and takes her brother that's wrapped in a blanket.  
  
"He's so light.",says Serena.  
  
A few hours later...the others stay in the hospital as Serena goes exploring.  
  
Soon she hears a 6 yr. old boy cry sadly.Serena looks up at him and asks,"What's wrong? Did you get a boo boo?".  
  
The boy notices that she's carrying a small basket with a bunch of red roses.  
  
"My friend left today. Now I'm all alone.",says the boy sadly.  
  
"You're not alone. I'm here now. My name's Serena Tsukino. What's yours?",says Serena as she takes the young boy's hand in her small one.  
  
"Thanks Serena. My name's Darien Chiba.",says Darien as she hands him a red rose from her basket.  
  
"Why does your name mean 'protector'? Who are you supposed to protect?",asks Serena as Darien thinks about it. "I don't know. Maybe I can protect you when I get older. Then we can be friends and then I wouldn't be so lonely.",says Darien happily as Serena nods happily.  
  
"I'd like that, Darien-chan.",says Serena happily then SM taps on S.S.E.Y-Y's shoulder.  
  
"I'm ready to go now, Y-Y.",says SM sadly as S.S.E.Y-Y nods.  
  
"You'll see him again, Seren.",says S.S.E.Y-Y quietly as they are teleported back to Serena's room. SM detransforms into her 15 yr. old-self as S.S.E.Y-Y transforms into her 18 yr. old-self quietly.  
  
"I should probably go now.",says Sarah quietly as Serena nods."Ja ne Sarah-chan. Thanks for that time travel. It helped me understand Darien more.",says Serena as Sarah nods and leaves out of Serena's house.   
  
The next day...Serena & Darien still aren't going out as Reenie stays with Sarah for a few days while Serena adjusts to her non-Darien days without him. Then in the middle of the night...a woman kidnaps both Serena and Darien both. She's hidden behind the shadows but you can tell that she means business. S.S.E.Y-Y appears next to them quickly and then senses something from the woman, but keeps a straight face.  
  
"Leave present Neo-Queen Charity, this doesn't effect you nor the future.",says the woman annoyed as S.S.E.Y-Y stands firmly planted.  
  
"I'm not leaving them.",says S.S.E.Y-Y in a serious voice.  
  
"You are as stubborn as your future-self. You know what I'm going to do to them, so leave.",says the woman annoyed.  
  
"Y-Y, don't leave me! As your Princess I order you to stay!",shouts Serena angerily as S.S.E.Y-Y just smiles smugily.  
  
"You know that the princess stuff never works on her.",says the woman as Serena turns towards her causiously.  
  
"Y-Y, get me out of here! PLEASE!",shouts Serena worried and scared as S.S.E.Y-Y's fighting her own heart and mind."I can't, Serena.",says S.S.E.Y-Y.  
  
"TRAITOR!! How could YOU abandon me?",shouts Serena as S.S.E.Y-Y flinches inwardly from the verbally abuse.  
  
"You'll understand.",says S.S.E.Y-Y quietly as she almost cries.  
  
"Aw, Y-Y it's okay. You know that she doesn't mean it.",says the woman sweetly as S.S.E.Y-Y nods.  
  
"Hai, I know. Argatio Princess Serenity-sama & Prince Darien-sama.",says S.S.E.Y-Y quietly as she disappears.  
  
After S.S.E.Y-Y leaves..."Why did Y-Y just call us by our past-selves? Who are you? Why have you kidnapped me and my ex?",asks Serena as Darien just rolls his eyes.  
  
"So Darien could see how stupid of what he did to the present really is. He will live in an eternity of hell. Complaints of Neo-Queen Charity's handywork.",says the woman as Darien is dropped into a huge hole. As he hits bottom...he sees a huge firey pit and he sees a wierd looking mirror. He looks into the mirror.  
  
Inside the mirror...he sees SM and she gets killed by a really huge youma easily. Then it replays in his mind as the same woman's voice echoes through the mirror.   
  
"This is what will happen to your love if you continue to push her away. Choose carefully. Do you want to see her get hurt so badly as to where she dies or would you rather that you protect her?",asks the voice calmly.  
  
"I choose Serena. I was wrong, I want her back.",says Darien as Serena appears concerned. Then S.S.E.Y-Y appears next to the voice quietly.  
  
"That was a dirty trick.How did you get away with it?",says S.S.E.Y-Y curiously.  
  
"No one ever said that I couldn't help my presentself.",says the woman as she's dressed up in an outfit like the Moon Princess fuku dress but she looks really old.  
  
"Sorry Serenity-sama for disobeying you...well you know.",says S.S.E.Y-Y as Serenity (the woman) nods calmly.  
  
"Yes, I know that you care alot for my present-self. Things will change easily if anything happens to my present-self. I'm glad that you're taking on that responsibility as well as protecting my daughter, Reenie in the present. Your future-self is very proud of your duty that you have taken over.",says Serenity as she disappears quickly.   
  
Then Serena & Darien are now a couple as S.S.E.Y-Y teleports them back to their homes as well as getting Reenie to Serena's house safely.  
  
In Serena's room..."Thank you Y-Y for helping me and Darien.You were pretty sly to try and kidnap us and then have Priscilla to help out and disguise her voice. I'll have to say that it worked for awhile but I caught on.",says Serena as she puts Reenie to bed.  
  
"Goodnight Serenity-sama.Sweet dreams.",says S.S.E.Y-Y as she curtisties low and then kisses them on their forheads softly.  
  
'You'll never know how close that scared me when you were taken away from my senses.',says S.S.E.Y-Y to herself as she disappears quickly.  
  
After the Galaxia battle...Serena turns 16 yrs. old and she has a huge bash with the 3 teams and her school friends, Molly and Melvin at a local teen hangout.  
  
At the night club...Sarah and her team go in first as they see disco lights and a huge fog machine.  
  
"They never have this stuff in the States.",says Richelle as the others nod happily.  
  
"Hey ho.",says Sarah & Prissy happily as they bump hips together.  
  
"Wanna dance?",asks Paul as Sarah nods shyly.  
  
As Sarah & Paul continue dancing to the music..."You've been quiet lately.What's up with that?",says Paul as he dips her lightly.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that Seren's getting to be 16 and you know how wild we were back then.",says Sarah worried.  
  
"Yeah, but this isn't the States. This is Tokyo and nothing's going to happen to her.",says Paul as Sarah nods happily.  
  
"Okay Paul.I'll have some fun tonight because Serena's almost an adult.",says Sarah happily.  
  
"That's the spirit.",says Paul as he kisses her lightly on the lips. After the kiss...Paul and Sarah continue dancing for awhile.   
  
After a few hours...they all leave and take everyone home.  
  
A few days later...Trista goes back to the Gates Of Time.Then a week later...she tells everyone that Crystal Tokyo will begin in a day.  
  
The next day...an unusual snow fall starts up that bankets the city as is covered in snow. Then everything starts to change rapidly as the Crystal Palace appears where the local library was. The teams come out of their houses where the snow starts to melt as they continue to walk towards the newly formed palace.   
  
At the Palace...their clothes start to change into their future Queen and King fukus as they enter the palace carefully.  
  
Inside the palace...they see a bunch of servants and maids waiting for them.  
  
"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo, your majesties.",says the employees as they all bow or curstity low.  
  
"Some after party, huh Seren?",says Charity happily as Serenity laughes lightly and nods.  
  
"So now what?",asks Prissy.  
  
"Don't look at me.",says Charity as everyone sees a bunch of people coming out of their homes causiously.  
  
"Hey check it out.We have company.",says Richelle as they all see the people coming towards the palace slowly.  
  
"Time to address the subjects.",says Darien as Charity glares at him.  
  
"I know Charity-chan. He was just kidding.",says Serenity as Charity nods and smiles.  
  
"Me too.",says Charity happily as Darien and Serenity go to talk to the people. Charity waves her arms silently as a huge purple light goes out everywhere in evey state and country. Then a huge TV is teleported there as long as a translation inside of the broadcast. Then Charity notices 2 people that she hasn't seen in a long time. Charity runs from the palace & towards a woman and her husband.  
  
Outside of the palace..."Mom, Dad what are you guys doing here?",asks Charity curiously.   
  
"We wanted to surprise you but we never excepted you to be a Queen.",says her mom as Charity smiles and blushes lightly.  
  
"Yeah, alot of things have happened in a few years.",says Charity calmly as Serena is accepted as the next rulers, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Darien of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
*******************************The End******************************************* 


	3. Raye

A Senshi's Past Series: Raye  
  
During a battle with Malachite...SMars gets all shaky and S.S.E.Y-Y's ears perk up quickly.  
  
"What's wrong, Raye?",asks S.S.E.Y-Y concerned as they all detransform.  
  
"It's just from the battle. Leave me alone, okay?",says Raye annoyed.  
  
"You don't normally do this. I'm worried, okay.",says Sarah and then Raye passes out.   
  
"Raye!",says Sarah concerned as she catches her easily and puts her down.   
  
Then SailorPluto appears & says,"She's having trouble lately. Her mind's been having trouble with things in her past. S.S.E.Y-Y, you've got to help her. You're the only one that no ones about time traveling and where to find her.".  
  
"Why can't I go? She's my best friend.",says Serena as SPluto glares.  
  
"Unless you want S.E.Y-Y to take you then it's all her doing.",says SPluto as S.S.E.Y-Y glares at her.  
  
'Watch it Pluto.',says S.S.E.Y-Y telepathically.  
  
"You ready S.E.Y-Y?",asks SPluto as Sarah transforms quickly.  
  
"Ready.",says S.S.E.Y-Y as SPluto nods and then S.S.E.Y-Y is teleported to the G.O.T.."You know that you'll be going to Raye's past. Fix her past towards her father and mother. They need to understand their daughter. Be careful Princess, this is very dangerous.",says SPluto as S.S.E.Y-Y nods firmly.  
  
"I understand.",says S.S.E.Y-Y as the door opens and then she steps into it. Then in a few seconds...she is sent through a bunch of swirling lights before she lands lightly on the ground outside of the door.  
  
Outside...she steps through the door as it disappears and then she detransforms. She sees a small black haired girl sweeping with a young man that looks like Raye's grandfather but alot younger. The child is wearing a cute red and white robe while she tries to sweep the wooden floor but the broom's too big for her.  
  
'She hasn't changed at all. I hope this works.',says Sarah to herself as the girl looks up at Sarah as though she's staring at her hard.  
  
'She senses my presense.I should be careful around her.',says Sarah to herself as she walks calmly up towards ChibiRaye (that's what I'll call her from now on) and her grandfather.  
  
"Hello sir. Do you have any room for me? I need a place to stay for a few days. I promise that I won't be any trouble. My name's Sarah Parker.",says Sarah (in JP) as the man nods calmly and smiles at her.  
  
"Yes, I think we do, Parker-san. My name is Will and I'm the owner of this temple. This is my granddaughter, Raye Hino.",says Will (the grandfather) nicely as they all bow towards the stranger. Sarah does the same towards them and Will leads Sarah inside the temple.  
  
Inside...Sarah notices another man but with very dark black hair and a woman with long black hair both sitting down next to each other happily.  
  
"Who's this, Dad?",asks the woman as Sarah almost does a double take (she looks exactly like Raye in the present but alot older) but remains silent.  
  
"This woman needs a place to stay for a few days. I said that she could stay in the temple's other room.",says Will as the woman nods happily.  
  
"My name's Emily and this is my husband, Harold Hino. Welcome to my father's temple. I hope you enjoy your stay here.",says Emily (Raye's mom) as Sarah smiles happily.  
  
"I'm sure that I will, Emily-san.",says Sarah polietly as Will takes Sarah up towards her room.  
  
In Sarah's room...ChibiRaye knocks on the door softly and then Sarah opens the door.  
  
"What's the matter, Raye?",asks Sarah curiously as Raye looks up at her curiously.  
  
"My dad don't understand me. Can I tell you a secret, Sarah-chan?",says ChibiRaye quietly as Sarah opens her door and let's the child in her room.  
  
"Sure, what is it? I won't tell anyone.",says Sarah as ChibiRaye jumps up on Sarah's bed with her.  
  
Then she gets on Sarah's lap happily & says,"First you have to pinky swear that you won't tell anyone." as they join their pinkies together.  
  
"Okay, now what is it?",asks Sarah.  
  
"When I went to go to the Sacred Fire it showed me a vision of a teen girl that looked like me but she was older than me. She had a top and skirt that was red and white. She was attacking a monster with some other girls that looked just like her but they had different funkus. It was like looking into a rainbow of colors. Why does she look like me? Is this what I'm going to be? I also saw another teen girl that looked just like you. She had her hair so that it looked like a rainbow. She had wings on her back and her fuku was black and white. She told me that it was alright and that my parents will learn to understand me soon.",says ChibiRaye as Sarah smiles happily.  
  
"That teen was right. Your parents will learn to understand you. They just need to learn to accept it.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"Come to the Sacred Fire. I want to show it to you.",says ChibiRaye as she takes her towards another room.ChibiRaye opens the paper doors easily (with a little help from Sarah) and goes towards the fire that blazes brightly. ChibiRaye sits in Indian style and gazes into the fire as Sarah sits also into Indian style. Then a purple flame comes out of the fire and surrounds Sarah as the flame makes her transform.  
  
After the purple flame goes back into the fire...S.S.E.Y-Y makes her wings go up and down slowly as they wrap around her body carefully.   
  
"Who are you?",asks ChibiRaye worried.   
  
"I'm S.S.E.Y-Y.I was sent here to check up on you and your family. I am a Senshi sent to protect the innonce.",says S.S.E.Y-Y calmly and then she detransforms.  
  
"So Sarah-chan, you're really a warrior? Sent to help me & my family?",asks ChibiRaye as Sarah nods.  
  
A few days later...ChibiRaye gets to like Sarah alot and they do everything together.  
  
"Raye Hino, what do you think you're doing playing? You have work to go. Get to work! NOW!",shouts Harold as Sarah glares at him.   
  
ChibiRaye glares at her dad & says angerily,"I like having fun. Why don't you go do my work? I wanna stay here with Sarah-chan.".  
  
"*Are* you disobeying me?",asks Harold as ChibiRaye nods and then Harold's about to hit her but Sarah grabs his hand swiftly.  
  
"Leave her be. She needs to learn to be a kid and not to go do work.",says Sarah as Harold stares coldly at Sarah and tries to get out but can't.  
  
"She's a disobeyant little brat and needs to be disclipened.",says Harold angerily as ChibiRaye starts to cry.  
  
"You should know that this is your daughter that you're talking to. How can you be so cold hearted towards her?",says Sarah angerily as she lets go of his arm angerily and picks up ChibiRaye quickly and rubs her back slowly until her cries are nothing more than sniffles. ChibiRaye hugs onto her friend and then falls asleep quietly.  
  
'This isn't going as I planned. Why is he so cold towards her?',says Sarah to herself as she carefully walks towards the temple and into her room of the temple.  
  
Then Sarah senses something bad and leaves ChibiRaye alone as she goes towards the main room of the temple.  
  
In the main area...Sarah, Will and Harold all find Emily very pale and she looks like she'd die soon.  
  
"Harold, our daughter Raye is very special. Treat her right and Dad take care of her here. Okay? I'm dieing soon.",says Emily and then Harold nods as do Will quietly. Sarah just stares at the woman as she sees ChibiRaye run towards her mother.  
  
"Mama, what's wrong with you?",asks ChibiRaye quietly.  
  
"I'm dieing sweety.You're going to live her with your grandfather in the temple. You're very special to me. Remember that okay?",says Emily as Raye nods.  
  
"I will Mommy. Bye Mommy.",says ChibiRaye as her mom dies with her eyes closed. ChibiRaye runs towards her grandfather as her dad leaves them.  
  
"Where are you going? They need you.",says Sarah as she catches him before he goes into a taxi that's waiting for him.  
  
"I'm going to go where my job takes me. They can manage on their own without me.",says Harold as he gets into the taxi and then leaves quickly.   
  
Then SPluto appears before her..."Princess, you're mission is over and you've succeed. Raye is fine and she's woken up. She understands now in her present-self.",says SPluto as Sarah nods and goes into the weird shaped doors quietly.  
  
A few seconds later...Sarah appears in the temple with both teams around Raye.  
  
"Raye, you okay?",asks Sarah concerned as Raye just hugs her tightly.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, Sarah-chan.I miss my dad and I'm glad that my mom understood me.",says Raye quietly as Sarah nods.  
  
"Me too.You were so kawaii when you were a child. You had and still have a big heart.",says Sarah quietly as Raye just hugs her friend tightly.  
  
Then Sarah rubs Raye's back softly and then Raye goes to sleep slowly.   
  
A few years later...Neo-Queen Charity and everyone else in Crystal Tokyo watch as Neo-Queen Raye gets married to Chad Kumada. They watch as Raye kisses Chad and becomes his wife.  
  
In the back of the wedding room...a man wearing a huge overcoat and a hat watches as tears come down from his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad that you're happy now, daughter. Maybe we'll meet again in person this time.",says the man as he gets into an awaiting taxi that drives him to a unknown destination.  
  
**************************************THE END********************************** 


	4. Mina

Mina's Trouble: Boyfriend Problems And Serena's Left All Alone  
  
In Tokyo...a young 15 yr old girl named Mina has a problem. She can't ever get a boyfriend no matter how hard she tries. So one day she dates two guys at once.In the local Crown Arcade...Mina tells them about her boyfriends.   
  
"Mina are you actually going through with this?",asks Sarah shocked as Mina nods happily.   
  
"You should be happy for me, Sarah.I've found 2 great guys.",says Mina trying on her puppy dog eyes.   
  
"Mina, do you know what people are going to think of you?",asks Sarah.   
  
"What Sarah?",asks Mina sweetly.   
  
"Don't tell her.It's too horrible.",says Prissy begging.   
  
"She needs to learn the truth, Priscilla.",says Sarah as she breathes in deeply.   
  
"Mina, what you're doing in the States is what we'd call you a player or a sleut.",says Sarah sadly but Mina still doesn't get it.   
  
"What's that?",asks Mina as Sarah's getting a little annoyed but the others know what she's talking about.   
"Mina, she means that it'll give the impression that you like to play with guys' hearts and then break their spirit.",says Lita calmly as they all sip on their drinks.   
  
"I've got to meet Rob and John today anyways.",says Mina as she's about to slip away, but Sarah grabs her arm.   
  
"I'm serious about what I said, Mina.",says Sarah hissing but Artemis glares at him and she lets go of her friend's arm. After Mina leaves...Sarah glares at Artemis angerily.   
  
"She isn't listening to anyone. She's thick headed and wants to do things her own way.",says Artemis as Sarah nods calmly.  
  
"So what's the big deal about these 2 guys she's dating?",asks Sarah curiously.  
  
"Rob's a famous songwriter and he's looking for a famous singer and then John is a rebel that Mina really seems to like.",says Artemis quietly.  
  
"I'm gonna go for a walk.",says Sarah as she leaves her friends and goes to the park on an empty bench.  
  
On a bench...'I guess she'll have to learn about it by her own mistakes.',says Sarah as she gets a bad feeling about Mina in trouble.Then she transforms and teleports to an abandoned lot where the 2 guys are talking with Mina angerily. She presses her broach as they turn into HawksEye & TigersEye.  
  
"One, two...",shout the 2 men but they get cut off by S.E.Y-Y as 2 metal strips are covering their mouths.  
  
"How dare you try to do that to a teenager trying to find love. I won't allow such heartless people to do that to anyone.",shouts S.E.Y-Y angerily as Mina gets freed by her cat. Then she transforms quickly.  
  
"She's right.You're going up!",shouts SVenus angerily.  
  
"Venus, it's going down. Go right ahead. I'll just watch here.",says S.E.Y-Y calmly as SVenus attacks Hawkseye and Tigerseye with her 'Venus Cresent Beam Smash!'.  
  
"Ompia and Ompi come out now!",shouts Tigerseye and Hawseye as two shadows apear below the enemies.  
  
"Y-Y, help me.",says SVenus as S.E.Y-Y shakes her head.  
  
"You should learn to do things on your own sometimes.",says S.E.Y-Y as SVenus gets mad.  
  
"S.E.Y-Y stop clowning around and help me.",says SVenus angerily as S.E.Y-Y glares at her.  
  
"You think that it's going to be that easy.Yeah right, Venus.",says S.E.Y-Y annoyed as the two droids make a seesaw appear right in front of SVenus.Then both of the droids jump on the other end as SVenus goes flying, but S.E.Y-Y catches her easily.  
  
"I knew that you'd help me.",says SVenus as S.E.Y-Y nods calmly.  
  
"You ready to teach these toys a lesson in pain, V-chan?",asks S.E.Y-Y happily as SVenus nods happily.  
  
"Venus Cresent Beam SMASH!Y-Y Tiara GO!",shouts SVenus & S.E.Y-Y together as their attacks combine.Then the two droids are gone as Tigerseye and Hawkseye are both shocked.  
  
"You beat both of our droids?You annoying little Pumpkins!",says Tigerseye angerliy.  
  
"Do I look orange to you?",asks S.E.Y-Y as they get an :anime drop: on their forheads.  
  
"We'd better go.",says Hawkseye as they both jump into their rings.After the fight...the Inners and the Lost team appear when they see S.E.Y-Y and SVenus petting Artemis and talking.  
  
"Looks like everything's under control.",says S.E.D. as S.E.Y-Y nods.  
  
"Yeah and someone learned a very important lesson.",says S.E.Y-Y calmly as she looks at SVenus.The love senshi just nods happily.  
  
"I wish I could have a Knight too, Y-Y.",says SVenus quietly to her friend as S.E.Y-Y just nods.  
  
"Do you get lonely with only Artemis?",asks S.E.Y-Y quietly as SVenus nods sadly.  
  
"You need a girl's day only.Wanna hang out and have some fun with me?",says S.E.Y-Y as she detransforms quickly.  
  
"Sure that'd be great, Sarah!",says Mina happily as Sarah smiles.  
  
"Guys, me & Mina are going out for a bit. Is that cool with ya'll?",says Sarah calmly as they all nod agreeingly. Then Sarah & Mina go to the mall and then to see a new movie that just came out.   
  
"Can we see it, please?",asks Mina as Sarah nods happily.  
  
"Sure, let's go.",says Sarah as they go and get their tickets for 'Bring It On'. They go inside the theatre and sit in the way front. All through the movie...Sarah keeps on sensing that Venus Knight is nearby in this very place. After the movie...they bump into a guy with blondish brown hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
"Hi, my name's Chris. What's yours? Did you like the movie?",says the teen boy.  
  
"It's Mina and this is my friend, Sarah. Yeah, I though that the movie was great.",says Mina happily as her, Chris and Sarah all hang out for awhile. Unfortunatly Mina's acting like a total ditz as Sarah tries to tune her out her antics.  
  
"So Chris, what school do you go to?",asks Sarah trying to start a conversation with the guy.  
  
"I just got transferred to here a few days ago and got enrolled in the CrossRoads HS.I start there starting tomorrow.",says Chris happily as Mina's eyes light up.  
  
"Really?Me and my friends all go there too?",saks Mina surprised as Sarah's beginning to become bored and very annoyed even though she hid her emotions easily.  
  
"Well maybe I'll see ya around?",asks Chris as Mina nods happily.  
  
"Sure, Chris. Bye.",says Mina as Chris leaves calmly to a unknown destination.The next day...the new teen, Chris Jones enters the CrossRoads HS with a heavy heart as he sees Mina, Sarah and some others that are probably some of their friends that Mina was talking about yesterday.  
  
"Hi Chris. These are my friends.",says Mina as she introduces them properly.  
  
"So this is *Chris*?",says Lita as she has hearts in her eyes, but Ken stares at her hard.  
  
"Come on guys, we can't be late.",says Amy as everyone groans the Lost team just rolls their eyes.  
  
"She's got a point. Let's go before our future teachers hang us out to dry with a detetion slip.",says Sarah as the Inners don't get it but the Lost team does.  
  
"She means let's go before we get in deep trouble.",says Prissy as the Inners and Chris all get :anime drops: on their forheads.  
  
"What was that Sarah said?",asks Chris.  
  
"American slang.",says Sarah quickly as they all go to their classes.After school...Sarah and Mina have the same class together, Art 1.  
  
"Sarah I can't draw at all. Why did I ever take this class again?",says Mina as she tries to draw a picture of a flower."Because you saw a cute guy in here and then you said that you wanted to join up with him. Remember? I tried to talk you out of it.",says Sarah as she finishes drawing her flower.  
  
"Very good, Sarah.You could be a very talented artist with your skills.",says the teacher.  
  
"Yeah, but computer's are more my thing. Maybe I could combine them together though.",says Sarah happily as the teacher passes on. After school...another droid attack. This time it involves Reenie. The Inners and the Lost team are having a nice day out with Chris when they sense something bad happening.  
  
"Chris, you wait here. I'll check it out.",says Sarah as she runs to where Reenie's at.  
  
"Wait Sarah, I'm coming with you.",says Serena as Sarah nods and then Serena tries to keep up with her.  
  
"You need help Seren?",asks Sarah concerned as she sees Serena lacking behind her badly.  
  
"No...I'm.....fine.",says Serena panting.  
  
"Come on, you're coming with me like it or not.",says Sarah as she puts her on her shoulders while running.After a few minutes...Sarah puts Serena down as she transforms into S.E.Y-Y.Serena's still needing to catch her breathe as S.E.Y-Y goes into action.  
  
'Who am I kidding?She doesn't need my help.',says Serena as she doesn't transform just watches as her friend gets trapped. S.E.Y-Y screams as her mirror is taken out of her body forcefully.  
  
"She must have the golden mirror. Look at how she protects her friends without even a second though.",says Fisheye as he and the other Amazon Trio have a huge fight about who gets to look into her mirror.Her mirror's different from the rest it's purple with the ying-yang emblem in the top as she's consencise and watches as they all look into her mirror.She screams very loud as her tiara disappears and her emblem shoots into the sky.  
  
"Y-Y!!You're hurting her!STOP IT!",screams Reenie as she's crying.  
  
"What would you know?You're just a kid.",says Hawkseye as Reenie looks ticked but doesn't say a thing.They continue to look into her mirror and then it breaks suddenly as the stand and the metal placement things that hold her arms and legs disappear. Then she falls onto the ground motionless as her eyes are just like staring into a mirror with no soul.Reenie cries very hard as Serena cries too.Then the teams show up and are all shocked about what they see. Serena not transformed, Reenie not saved and S.E.Y-Y (now Sarah) detransformed and laying on the ground motionless.  
  
"What happened to her?",asks E.Y-Y.K worried as Hawkseye tells them what happened. E.Y-Y.K gets Reenie easily as he gets Sarah away from the enemies.  
  
"We've got to get her mirror back inside her.",says SMerc. worried as they all nod.  
  
"Any suggestions?",asks E.P.K curiously as he comforts his girlfriend quietly.  
  
"I could power up and try that.",says E.Y-YK as they al nod as he puts Reenie down and then sets his girlfriend down softly.Then he raises his arms up towards the sky and says a silent prayer.Then Sarah starts to transform back into S.E.Y-Y quickly as her emblem glows brightly and then her mirror appears as it was.It goes back into her body as she opens her eyes slowly and then everything comes into focus as she stops glowing and returns to the ground.  
  
She cocks her head & then asks,"What happened?" but she notice that everyone's looking at her amazed.Then she sees her Knight almost drop down but she catches him.  
  
"You okay, PW?",asks S.E.Y-Y concerned as he smiles up at her and nods quietly.Then SM appears before them as everyone glares at her except S.E.Y-Y who notices that something's wrong with her.  
  
'SM, where's your aura?What happened to you?',asks S.E.Y-Y concerned as they nuke the droid that did that easily.  
  
"SM, I think you should leave.",says SMars as SM can feel tears about to fall down her face.  
  
"Yes, leave right now.",says SJupiter as SM's totally in shock.  
  
"Don't go.We need to talk, SM.",says S.E.Y-Y as Reenie hugs her mom happily.  
  
"Okay...Y-Y.",says SM nervously as she can feel the shocked faces from her friends towards S.E.Y-Y.  
  
"Aren't you nervous, Y-Y?They're staring right at you.",says SM curiously.  
  
"Why should I be? We're all friends. Come on.",says S.E.Y-Y as she and SM are teleported to Tokyo Tower.  
  
At Tokyo Tower..."Serena, what's wrong? Were you afraid back there or was it something else?",asks S.E.Y-Y as they both detransform.  
  
"I wasn't afraid.I just felt that you didn't really need anyone since you're the strongest of us.",says Serena sadly.  
  
"Serena, everyone has their own weaknesses and strenghts. No one in any team is ever considered a 'weak link'. Do you understand? You have your strengths too ya know.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"What are those? Klutz attacks or snoring loudly to wake the dead?",asks Serena sadly.  
  
"Who told you that those were you're best qualitites? They are your ability to cheer anyone up and your bright personality. You're a very special person whether you're a Senshi or whether you're just Serena.",says Sarah calmly.Then Andrew walks past them thinking about Rita and how she's doing right now when a droid attacks him.The droid is tough and Andrew is being thrown like a rag doll.  
  
"Serena you transform and try to toast the droid. I'm calling the others for back up.",says Sarah as she gets out her comm.  
  
She presses all of the buttons & says,"Code blue, code blue. Andrew's being attacked by a really tough droid. SM's with me. She's trying to attack the droid. We're at Tokyo Tower.Y-Y over and out." as it clicks off easily. Sarah then transforms and tries to grab Andrew, but she gets slammed into a wall by the droid.She gets up and tries using her physic powers but the droid blocks it easily.  
  
"This isn't working, SM. Now what do we do?",says S.E.Y-Y annoyed as the droid grabs her quickly and starts slamming Andrew and S.E.Y-Y into some walls. She gets pissed and then they both lose consincenous. Then both teams appear as SM tries to figure out a way to stop the droid without hurting her friends.  
  
"What are you waiting for?",asks SMars angerily.  
  
"I can't get a clear shot. I might hurt them.",says SM annoyed.  
  
"E.Y-YK, aren't you connected into S.E.Y-Y's powers?",asks SMerc. curiously as he nods firmly.  
  
"Try tapping into her physic powers. Then try to paralysis the droid.",says SMerc. as he tries and gets S.E.Y-Y out but then the droid holds on tightier to her.  
  
"It's hurting her worse.",says S.E.C concerned as E.Y-Y.K curses to himself.  
  
"Let's try a counter attack.",says SJupiter as they all nod. The Lost team gets the counter attack as the Inners are a distraction. It works as they get Andrew and S.E.Y-Y safely from the droid as they turn it into dust combining their powers. E.Y-Y.K checks on his Senshi and then on Andrew.   
  
"We've got to get them to the hospital. They're hurt very badly.",says E.Y-Y.K as they nod and SM tries to come with them but they won't let her.  
  
"You caused this by not attacking the droid, SailorMoon. We don't want to see you ever. Is that understood, Serena? You are hereby not our Princess of the Moon Kingdom anymore.",says SVenus angerily as SM just stands there taking it.  
  
"Why aren't you running and then crying like you always do, Serena? We told you to leave.",says SMars hissing.  
  
"Because I'm stronger than you all think.",says SM and then she runs away from them as they teleport to the hospital.  
  
At the hospital...The teams teleport there and get a few doctors to check on them (they made S.E.Y-Y detransform). The doctors take Andrew and Sarah into Emergancy Care while they wait for any good news.  
  
A few days later...the Lost team finds out that Sarah's not okay, but still in bad shape as Andrew with be out within 2 days.At Serena's house...Serena cries herself to sleep while her parents and her brother Sammy are on a cruise ship for 10 days.  
  
"Sarah, you didn't deserve that.I'm so sorry.",says Serena as she's about to jump off her bedroom window. Then a transparent figure appears before she jumps off. The figure is S.E.Y-Y and she asks calmly,"Why would you want to end your life when so many people care about you?".  
  
"No one cares about me. That's the problem.",says Serena as she slips on accident but S.E.Y-Y catches her.  
  
"You're wrong Serena. The others care about you alot and so do me and Reenie do too. Please don't end all now. You're too young to go.",says S.E.Y-Y sadly.  
  
"But have you....?",asks Serena concerned as S.E.Y-Y shakes her head. "No, I'm still alive. My body is in the Tokyo Hospital while my spirit is here to check on you. I may be still recovering but I was still worried about you.",says S.E.Y-Y calmly.  
  
"Why are they blaming it for something that I didn't do?",asks Serena quietly."Because they don't understand that we tried to help Andrew. I've got to go my body can't take much more of this. Bye Serena.",says S.E.Y-Y calmly as she disappears quickly.  
  
"Bye Sarah-chan.",says Serena as she gets out of her bedroom window and into her room quickly.  
  
Two days later...Andrew's out of the hospital as Darien drives him back to his apartment to see Rita there sitting quietly on his couch.  
  
In Andrew's apartment..."Rita-chan, what are you doing here?",asks Andrew shocked."Darien told me what happened and so I came over here. How's Sarah-chan, Darien?",says Rita as Andrew's shocked.  
  
"She got hit worse than Andrew when a weird monster attacked them. They said that it'd be awhile before she comes out of the hospital. Then the Senshi showed up and made it go away.",says Darien quietly.   
  
"She's a tough girl, she'll pull through. How are you guys taking it?",says Rita as Darien nods.   
  
"Not well, but we'll just be glad that she's okay.",says Darien.   
  
"How's Serena taking it? Sarah was really close to her afterall.",says Andrew concerned as Darien winces a little.  
  
"We don't know.She hasn't talked to anyone since she saw Sarah and you attacked by that monster.",says Darien.Then Andrew thanks him as he leaves quietly out the door and to his apartment.Inside...Darien goes to sleep quickly as he hears a cat scratching on his window impatiently.He wakes up and sees Midnight there waiting annoyed.  
  
"What are you doing here?",asks Darien as he opens his window slowly.  
  
"Sarah's awake. Hurry the others are already there. They wanted you to be there too.",says Midnight as he nods and then gets into his car with Midnight.At the hospital...Darien meets up with the others quickly with Midnight right beside him.  
  
"So any news yet?",asks Darien concerned as Amy nods.  
  
"The doctors can't figure out why she's able to even recover. We think that she was needed badly to be healed quickly.",says Amy as Darien's shocked.  
  
"Maybe she wanted to be out of the hospital so badly.",says Darien.  
  
"We though that, but that's too much of a risk on her part. She was too weak to even attempt it.",says Midnight.  
  
"You think Pluto helped her get better?",asks Darien as they nod.  
  
"Pluto must have some reason why she did it.",says Richelle as they all go in and see Sarah.Inside the room...they see Sarah looking outside in deep thought.  
  
"Sar, you ready?",asks Prissy as Sarah nods.  
  
"Get me out of here.",says Sarah as they all laugh and get her signed out.Then Sarah goes back to the apartment quietly & takes a nap.The next day...Sarah goes out and goes to Serena's house.She knocks on the door and Serena answers it.  
  
"Sarah, what are you doing here?",asks Serena shocked.  
  
"I need to talk with you & the others.",says Sarah calmly as she calls them all at Serena's house.A few minutes later...everyone's over, but the Inners don't look to thrilled as Sarah gets pissed.  
  
"Get over your stupid stubborn attitudes for one second will you?",says Sarah angerily as they look shocked.  
  
"She's the one that hurt you and Andrew a few days ago.",says Raye angerily.  
  
"And you're point? The problem with you guys is that you don't learn to forgive people. Ya'll weren't there so deal with it. We're all fine and dandy. By the way 'she' has a name and it's Serena.",says Sarah as she narrows her eyes at the Inners annoyed.  
  
"Why are you forgiving her so quickly, Sarah?",asks Ken angerily.  
  
"Because she's my friend.",says Sarah simply.  
  
"She doesn't deserve to be the Moon Princess.",says Lita angerily.  
  
"What if she wasn't the Moon Princess or a Senshi and she did something that she couldn't stop but it hurt a friend that everyone knew. Would you still do this to her?",asks Sarah calmly.  
  
"That's not the point, Sarah.",says Greg annoyed.  
  
"You know as well as anyone about what's going to happen here don't you, Greg?",asks Sarah as he nods calmly.  
  
"Serena, hand over your broach and your comm.",says Mina as Sarah looks concerned but Serena just hands over her things calmly.  
  
"It's okay Sarah.They'll never learn what happened then.",says Serena calmly as Sarah nods sadly.  
  
"One day they'll understand. This isn't that day unfortantly.",says Sarah as Serena leaves quietly.  
  
'Where are you going?',asks Sarah telepathicly.  
  
'To somewhere where I can start over. Take care of Reenie for me.',says Serena sadly as Sarah starts to get all misty eyed.  
  
That night...Serena transforms and teleports to Sarah's bed as she puts a note on her nightstand. Then she teleports back to her room where she gets ready to leave for her new destination.   
  
A few days later...Serena gets her money together as she gets one boarding ticket to NYC. She gets on the plane and never looks back.   
  
The next day...Sarah wakes up and sees a pink envelop on her night stand. She yawns as she looks it over.  
  
'A picture of a bunny. That's Serena's signature figure. I wonder why she send me this?',says Sarah as she opens it curiously.Inside she takes the letter out and reads it to herself.   
  
The letter reads,"Dear Sarah, You're probably wondering why I'm writing this letter. The reason is because I'm through being a Senshi and having to deal with my other friends not trusting me or my judgement. I'm going to the States. I'll be writing you whenever I can. Right now I have enough money to get an apartment and a job then you can send Reenie to New York City. Yes, I know that it's very far but it'll be worth the trip. Come and visit me sometime. Bye. Love, Serena." as Sarah transforms and writes a note telling the others that she went out for awhile. She attaches it to the fridge as she teleports to NYC quickly to find Serena.  
  
In NYC...she's covers her mouth because of the bad smog and then senses Serena nearby. She presses her broach and flies next to her.   
  
Then she detransforms and says,"Hey Seren. So what's been going on?" as Serena's shocked.  
  
"Nothing really.Just going to get some things for myself.",says Serena as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"Do you like it here, Seren?",asks Sarah curiously.  
  
"Yeah, it may look rough but it's fun & exciting here. I even went to see the Empire State Building yesterday.",says Serena happily as Sarah smiles.  
  
"Well that's great. I'm glad that you like it here. Have you made any friends?",says Sarah as Serena nods.  
  
"Yeah there's this girl who's really nice.",says Serena.  
  
Then she changes the subject..."Sarah, do the others miss me?",asks Serena as Sarah nods.  
  
"They still haven't figured it out yet. Do you want to know why Pluto healed me up early?",says Sarah as Serena nods curiously.  
  
"It's because of the others and you were about to get really bad between you guys and I was there to try and stop it. Pluto said that it was fine though and that the time space wasn't effected by it.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"Well that's good. How's Reenie doing?",says Serena.   
  
"SL's doing fine. She's staying with me and the others. She wants to know why you left, but she knows that she can't keep asking me or the others.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"Sarah, bring her here. She needs to be here with me.",says Serena.  
  
"That's a big time responsibility taking care of a kid. Are you sure that you want to do this?",says Sarah as Serena nods firmly.  
  
"Okay I'll be back soon.",says Sarah as she transforms and then disappears quickly.  
  
A few minutes later... S.E.Y-Y appears with her friend in her arms tightly as Serena goes and hugs her future daughter happily.  
  
"Serena, I'm so glad to see you.",says Reenie happily as they both start crying together.  
  
A few years later...SM does come back to help out with the teams when they need it the most but that's it.  
  
During a really hard battle...SM shouts,"Moon Spetre Elimination!" as the droid turns to dust.  
  
"SailorMoon, we want you back on the team. We were so sorry for how we didn't trust you. Will you ever forgive us?",says SMars apologizing.  
  
"How do I know that you won't treat me like that again, Raye?",asks SM angerily."We've learned our lesson.",says SJupiter as S.E.Y-Y nods.  
  
"They're telling the truth, SM.",says S.E.Y-Y.  
  
"We'll see in the future.",says SM as she disappears.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?",asks SVenus as S.E.Y-Y smirks lightly.  
  
'She's going to see SailorPluto about it.',says S.E.Y-Y as SM appears again with Reenie and their bags.Serena detransforms as they see that her hair is shortened to her shoulders. Reenie's hair is braided and then in a tight bun.  
  
"You're back for good.",says SMerc. happily as Serena just nods quietly.  
  
"If I do see any other chances than I will move back to NYC.",says Serena as Sarah smiles lightly.  
  
"Cool hairdo's.",says S.E.Y-Y as Serena & Reenie smile happily.  
  
***********************The End******************************** 


End file.
